


Welcome to Altea Shopping Center

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Injury, Keith injury, M/M, Mall AU, Tired College Students, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: It's an Au where the Voltron characters...are in a mall. I suck at descriptions so I'm going to do my best to explain this. Basically, all the characters are working at various stores in a mall, trying to make their way through college. It was just something me and friend came up with and decided to make a fanfiction. I hope that someone reads and enjoys this as I did have a lot of fun writing it. (re-written Chapter 1)We also have a Tumblr blog where we will answer questions about the fanfiction, post artwork, and let you know about when to expect updates so check it out!!!https://klancemallau.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to some art for this fanfiction: https://klancemallau.tumblr.com/post/157972970393/my-friend-theoriginalbearduck-who-is-writing

Keith couldn’t stand Mondays. Monday meant the beginning of a long week at work with an awful boss.

Unlocking the gate in front of the rainforest themed restaurant he pushed it aside getting ready for a long work day. He lazily trudged to the back room snagging a cup of black sludge from the coffee machine, clocking into work.  
Same routine different day.

Things were quiet as the mall had just barely opened and he didn’t like the uneasy feeling that the silence left in the pit of his stomach.

He wanted to believe that he was overreacting, but his dread only grew as his boss swaggered into the back room,” The alligators busted again, fix it.” He sneered.

Keith rolled his eyes, the man really did know how to make an asshole of himself. He dumped his coffee knowing that it would be cold before he’d even get to drink it. He was familiar with the alligator “malfunctioning” as the mechanical beast frequently broke down.

Being the only repair man on site at the moment usually mean Keith was the one to deal with it, having many unpleasant experiences fixing the damn thing.  
When he finally reached the front of the restaurant where the mechanical beast lies in wait in a small fake pond. The stupid thing looked fine to him, but he knew Cendak would have his ass if he didn’t at least get in and check on it.

So, Keith peeled off his socks and shoes, rolling up his pants before stepping into the dirty water, making his way toward the alligator. 

Keith was familiar with the routine “check” on the alligator, so he’d felt like he’d got the rhythm down well enough to prevent injuries this time. He still was careful as he set to work checking all the mechanisms and moving parts, unable to find exactly what had broken down. 

Carefully he maneuvered the metal jaw, checking to see if something had come loose when it slammed shut with a crack…on Keith’s wrist.

So much for no injuries, he thought to himself as bit his lip trying not to cry out in pain, as hot tears flooded his eyes. An almost maniacal cackle filling his ears,” Looks like it’s working now.” Cendak taunted him. 

Glaring up at him Keith tried not to give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry, as he felt like a moron for not seeing the obvious set up.

Wincing he cradled his wrist, going to the back room to get the first aid kit. He knew he really should see a doctor as it was surely broken, but he knew there was no way he could afford the medical bills. So, he did his best to sloppily bandage his wrist with his one good hand, hoping that the day would go by quickly.

~

It was day’s like these that made Keith really wished he hadn’t applied for this god-awful job. Heck he’d even take Shiro’s job, anything was better than running around working for Cendak. 

The problem was he really needed the money and he doubted, he could find another job that would hire him. So, he’d just have to suck it up for now, at least until he was settled into college and could find a new job. 

Groaning he walked into a Starbucks on his break hoping to get some decent coffee, as he hadn’t gotten any this morning and he was starting to burn out.

Standing in the long winding line, he rolled his stiff sore shoulders, wincing as he jostled his wrist slightly,” Looks like you sure did a number on your wrist.” Keith’s heart skipped a beat as his head shot up to find the source of the voice.

He found the concerned blue eyes of a tall, handsome tan man, feeling a flush creep up his face. The eyes weren’t looking directly at Keith, but he had a hunch where he was looking.

He couldn’t blame the man, his wrist looked pretty mangles as it was now swollen and had a lovely purplish shade of bruising. “Is it broken, do you need someone to take you to the ER?” The man asked frantically, obviously concerned for Keith’s wellbeing, making his face turn an even darker shade of red.

“Oh No!!” He had to calm himself down a little as he didn’t want to look too crazy,” I mean no it’s fine, it’s just a little sprained.”

The other man didn’t seem to buy his lie, but thankfully seemed to mind his own business,” Alright, my names Lance.” He said smiling holding out his hand,” You work in the mall right I think I’ve seen you around.”

Keith really wasn’t in the mood for small talk, but he didn’t want to come off as rude,” Keith and yes I do.” Lance just couldn’t see to take the hint that he wasn’t interested though,” Cool where do you work.” He asked, with a smile so bright it made Keith’s eyes hurt looking at it.

“The stupid knock off rainforest café.” He grumbled,” any more questions.” Keith knew he really had no right to be so rude, but he was just…too tired to deal with this.

“Geez all right, all right someone’s feeling grumpy.” He chuckled clearly not having any harsh feelings over the encounter, leaving Keith alone for the rest of their time in the line. 

Glancing at his watch nervously Keith was worried he was going to be back late from his break. He couldn’t even imagine how Cendak would punish him for that.

Keith was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the warm cup being tucked into his hands,” I’m not sure how you take your coffee, but you looked like you were in a hurry so consider this one on me.” Lance told him winking as he flashed him a bright smile that made Keith’s heart skip a beat.

“Uh thanks…I guess.” He felt stupid, but his brain was malfunctioning at the moment making it a bit difficult to come up with anything better. Turning he nearly ran into a shorter girl(Boy?) wearing large glasses,” Oh uh sorry!!” He exclaimed scurrying away.

It could have been his imagination but…it couldn’t help but felt he’d seen their lip curl into a mischievous grin before he rushed away…but he was probably wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if you're reading this you made it the end of the fanfiction!!!! Yay!!!  
> Thank you so much for reading this and if there's anything you'd like to see in the fanfiction, or anything I should change please let me know in the comments. Also, it would be appreciated to know if you enjoyed the fanfiction, don't be afraid I promise we don't bite. Chapters may vary in length depending on how motivated I am, and I hope to update this fanfiction regularly.  
> Thanks!!!!


End file.
